


주물주물

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, nude model, painter
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>미스터리한 누드모델 임스와 미술학도 아서의 이야기 입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	주물주물

"과거를 아무도 잘 몰라. 우물같이 생긴 아랍의 어느 감옥에서 유년기를 다 보냈다는 말도 있고 제3국 쪽에서 용병 일을 하면서 어떤 여자 일을 돕다가 미국으로 건너오게 됐다는 말도 있어. 언제인진 모르겠는데 입술 위쪽에 흉터가 생겼었다나. 미국 와서 치료받기 전까지는 이상한 진짜 무슨. 그 영화 뭐였더라. 아 스타워즈. 스타워즈 그 아임 유어 파더 그 대사하는 다스베이더같은 마스크를 하고 다녔었대. 그래서 공항에서 검색대에 걸리고 난리... 아무튼. 아무튼 지금은 말끔해. 자세히 보지 않으면 보이지도 않아."  
"누나... 근데 그 사람이 모델이라구요?"

짧은 단발에 와인색 코트를 입은 맬은 큰 눈을 깜박이며 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"그래. 오기로 했어."  
"왜... 요?" 

아서는 가져온 휘발유 통을 내려놓으며 한숨을 쉬었다. 코브와 맬이 빌려준 작업실은 추워서 누드모델과 작업하려면 난로를 세 개는 때야 했다. 헌데 맬의 대하 서사시를 듣자니 머릿속에 팽이가 도는 것 같았다. 아서는 평범한 누드모델이 필요한 거였지 미스터 판타지 호러 미스테리를 그리고 싶은 것이 아니었다. 

"누나. 그냥 코브가 해줘도 되는 거였어요." 

맬은 고개를 기울이며 핸드폰을 보았다. 단호한 목소리. 

"안 돼. 내 남편은." 

아서는 두 손을 들었다. 지잉 지잉 벨이 눌렸다. 맬은 양손으로 아서의 어깨를 감싸고 양볼에 쪽쪽 입을 맞췄다. 프랑스인이 으레 그러듯이. 또 지잉 지잉. 맬은 문을 가리켰다. 아서는 문을 열었다. 키가 아서와 비슷한 남자가 서있었다. 남자는 활짝 미소지었다. 

"아서?" 

맬이 또각또각 걸어왔다. 

"임스! allo." 

꽉 껴안은 둘의 사이에서 프랑스어의 대홍수가 일어났다. 프랑스어를 좋아하는 아서지만 기이한 악센트와 미칠듯한 빠르기에는 재간이 없었다. 슬럼프. 처음. 주의. 잘해줘. 남편. 엉덩이. 귀엽네. 절대 안돼. 안녕. 알아들을 수 있는 단어들이 토막토막 스쳐갔다. 임스는 장갑을 벗으며 한 걸음 들어왔다. 맬은 재빠르게 밖으로 나갔다. Au revoir. 둘만 두고 맬은 계단을 내려가 버렸다. 맬이 가는 모습을 목 빼고 보던 아서는 작업실 안을 보았다. 오래된 나무 바닥과 낮은 천장을 남자는 탐험하듯 둘러보고 있었다. 아서가 문을 닫자 임스는 아서를 보았다. 푸른색인지 초록색인지 알 수 없는 눈동자. 

"소개부터 하죠. 임스입니다." 

손이 내밀어졌다. 의외의 영국 악센트. 아서는 경계를 품고 손을 잡았다. 남자는 풀네임조차 말하지 않았다. 아서도 이름만 말하기로 했다. 

"아서입니다." 

손을 잡은 채 이리저리 돌려본 임스는 손을 놔주었다. 

"모델을 두고 긴장하면 그림이 안 그려지지 않습니까?"  
"음..."  
"아. 슬럼프라고 했었나." 

씨익 웃는 개구진 표정. 덧니가 보였다. 우물 같은 감옥은 무슨. 그냥 재수 없는 영국인이었다. 아서는 긴장을 풀기로 했다. 

"앉아계시죠. 난로를 틀어드릴 테니까." 

임스는 아서가 가져다 둔 의자에 털썩 앉았다. 먼지가 부옇게 날렸다. 아서는 휘발유를 난로에 꼴꼴꼴 흘려 넣었다. 세 개의 난로가 발갛게 타오르기 시작했다. 아직 채 공기가 덥혀지지 않은 시점에서 임스는 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 

"좀 더 따뜻해지면 벗어도 되는데요." 

아서의 목소리에 얇은 자켓과 목도리를 옆에 둔 임스는 신발과 양말을 벗으며 말했다. 

"여자도 아니고 먼저 벗으라는 말 들으면 웃길 것 같아서." 

듣고 보니 그랬다. 

"있던 곳은 낮에는 햄버거 판같이 뜨거워도 밤엔 싸면 바로 얼 정도여서 이 정도는 뭐." 

아랍의 감옥 기후에 대해 생각하던 아서는 드러난 임스의 상체를 보고 생각을 멈추었다. 거짓말 하나 보태지 않고 상반신이 온통 글자와 문양 투성이였다. 바지를 벗느라 뒤로 돌자 척추 한 가운데는 아래로 길게 그어진 흉터가 있었다. 임스는 나신이 되었다. 아서의 반응을 보고 비뚜름하게 선 임스는 애매한 표정으로 미간을 긁었다. 

"어이. 미술학도 양반."

어느새 앞에 다가온 임스가 아서의 눈앞에 손가락을 딱 튕겼다. 아서는 반사적으로 임스의 손을 잡았다. 임스가 오히려 흠칫 당황했다. 아서는 흉터가 군데군데 있는 임스의 구릿빛 손등을 상세하게 관찰했다. 손가락의 노란 굳은살은 보통 사람과 다른 곳에 있었다. 지도를 손으로 짚는 것처럼 임스의 왼쪽 팔 트라이벌 문신을 훑었다. 손끝이 아주 천천히 배꼽 아래를 지나는 문신과 상박의 까마귀 문신을 스쳤다. 스페인어와 프랑스어, 영어가 뒤섞인 문신들을 어루만졌다. 문신이 된 피부는 흉과도 같았다. 최근의 진한 문신과 푸르게 옅어지는 문신까지 아서는 전부 하나 하나 점자를 만지는 것처럼 만져보았다. 아서의 숨이 임스의 맨가슴에 닿았다. 솜털이 미풍에 빳빳하게 일어섰다. 아서는 임스를 뒤로 돌렸다. 두 손이 모두 등에 얹혀졌다. 그대로 꼬리뼈까지 타고 내려갔다. 생긴지는 오래되었지만 환각통을 가끔 주는 흉터가 쭈욱 만져졌다. 윽. 임스가 고개를 흔들었다. 공기가 훈훈해지고 있었다. 

"원래 화가들이 이러는 거라면..." 

아서가 임스를 도로 돌렸다. 그리고 다시 압도되었다. 임스는 큼 갈라진 목을 풀었다. 아서가 쇄골을 만졌다.

"...루벤스는 참 개새끼네."

그르렁거리는 목소리마저 좋았다. 감각이 서서히 깨어났다. 다 담을 수 있을까 아서는 아련하게 임스를 보았다. 그 때 문이 덜컹거렸다. 지잉 지잉 벨이 울렸다. 아서. 아서. 문고리가 툭 빠졌다. 문이 열렸다. 아서는 황급히 임스를 끌어안았다. 그러면 숨겨지기라도 하는 것처럼. 아리아드네는 아서가 부탁한 미술 재료 꾸러미를 문 안에 툭 놓았다. 바빠서 갈께! 그녀는 그대로 나가려다 나신인 남자와 안고 있는 아서를 보았다. 휘파람을 불었다. 

"엉덩이 끝내주는데." 

문이 쾅 닫혔다. 아서는 비로소 아래를 계속 찌르고 있는 무언가를 느꼈다. 임스가 제 아래를 내려다보고 의자로 돌아서며 윙크했다. 

"놔두면 돼." 

끝내주는 엉덩이가 의자를 향해 가고 있었다. 털썩 옷 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 임스는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 아서가 임스의 아랫입술을 향해 덮쳐들었다. 간신히 이젤을 피해 넘어졌다.

"한 번하면... 더 빨리 가라앉지 않을까?" 

아서가 다리를 비비며 바지를 벗었다. 사실 아까 더 내려가고 싶었던 꼬리뼈 아래를 아서가 움켜쥐었다. 가까이서 보니 임스의 눈은 파란 잿빛이었다. 임스가 부드럽게 한 바퀴 굴러 자세를 반전시켰다. 닿은 가슴과 배가 묵직했다. 서글하던 인상에 성욕이 돌자 벼린 날이 섰다. 오싹했다. 아서의 명치 께에 축축한 입술이 내려앉았다. 

"꿈을 크게 갖는 걸 두려워하지 마. 달링." 

한 번으로는 턱없이 부족하다는 눈으로 임스가 씨익 웃었다. 아서의 홀린 손가락이 임스의 등 위를 빨갛게 긁었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 이벤트 키워드 연성이었어요.  
> 2\. 더 야하고 싶었지만 여기서 스탑.


End file.
